Snowed In - A Roman Reigns One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: A blizzard threatens to take out the entire east coast, Roman Reigns is stranded in New York with his date. Roman unnamed OC. Pure smut


She sat in the passenger seat of the Porsche Cayenne gripping the door handle so hard she was sure she would leave a dent in it. She looked out the corner of her eye at her date, Roman Reigns, who was carefully navigating the snowy roads, avoiding the careless drivers and icy patches and slowly making his way back to her apartment. She could tell that he was angry, he would likely miss his flight out of New York thanks to the weather, but the entire northeast was being shut down because of the massive blizzard, there was no way any of the WWE superstars would make it to the scheduled show in Maine. She was afraid to even open her mouth, he was a little intimidating when he was in a good mood and she didn't want to know just how scary he could be when he was pissed off. He carefully pulled into a parking spot in front of her building, turned off the engine and pulled his phone from his pocket, it had been ringing nonstop since they got into the SUV. He checked the missed calls and started to dial. She wasn't sure if she should stay put or make her way inside, so she just stared at him waiting for some sort of sign.

"Hey boss, yeah, still in New York. Uh-huh, yeah, you sure? OK, I'll check the airlines again in the morning. Uh-huh, thanks, you guys be safe too." He slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned his attention back to her.

"That was Triple H trying to reach me. The arena is shut down and being used as a temporary shelter for those who lost power during the blizzard." He shook his head, "Its only going to get worse here. I'm grounded at least for the night."

Her eyes got wide, she swallowed and quietly replied "You can stay here. I mean, its not worth it to get back on the road, its not safe." He just looked at her, it felt like forever, "I, um, I have a spare bedroom." Nothing, not a peep from him. So, she just got out of the car and made her way into her building. He was a big boy, if he didn't want to accept the offer for a warm, dry place to sleep, then it wasn't her problem. She let herself into her apartment and turned to lock the door behind her when she smacked right into a wall of Roman Reigns.

"Sorry, baby," he said, "I was acting like an ass." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, planting a hard kiss on her lips. "Do you forgive me?"

She put both of her hands on his rock hard pecs and pushed away, "Maybe. But you'll have to earn my forgiveness."

She saw something flash in his steel grey eyes and suddenly he was on her, his lips on her neck, kissing and licking and nibbling, his hands running down her back and cupping her ass. He pulled her against his body and whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky, "I'll make it up to you baby, I have all night to earn your forgiveness."

His voice in her ear sent shivers of desire running through her body straight down to her core, she felt herself getting wet between her legs and he hadn't even touched her yet. She struggled to keep her cool, he was a jerk all night and she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. She shrugged her shoulders, "You can try."

He smirked and lifted her off her feet and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the bedroom. He laid her down in the middle of the king sized bed and unzipped his hoodie, tossing it to the side revealing a skin tight grey shirt underneath, it clung to every muscle like it was painted on. He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head before laying on top of her and kissing her lips, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned into his mouth despite her promise to keep her cool, she wrapped her arms around him and thrust her tongue against his and was rewarded with a sexy groan from him. She freed his hair from the ponytail and tangled her hands in it as she finally gave in and melted against his strong body. He pulled back and smirked as he ran his hands up her stomach and slowly pushed her shirt up, exposing her stomach and then her bra covered breasts, he groaned again when he saw her hard nipples poking through her lacy purple bra. He pinched them and chuckled when she gasped, he pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor removing her bra immediately after. He kneaded one breast with his big hand and slowly lowered his head to take the other one in his mouth. His tongue twirled around her nipple and she arched her back pushing herself against his mouth.

His hand left her breast and trailed down her stomach, toying with the button on her jeans, "How am I doing so far? Think I can redeem myself?"

She smirked at him, "Yeah, you might be able to, if you stop talking."

He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly surprised by her sassiness and swiftly pulled her pants and panties off, he plunged two fingers inside her and groaned, "Oh, baby, you are dripping wet, seems like I am doing a really good job," he said removing his fingers and making her suck her own juices from them. She had a smart ass comeback all ready for him, but then he stood up and pulled his own pants down, freeing his impressive erection, she ached to reach out and stroke it, but refrained, he was the one apologizing, and she wanted to see what else he had planned. He covered her body with his and thrust his tongue into her mouth, passionately kissing her while his hands roamed her body, she dug her nails into his back and wrapped one leg around his waist while her tongue kept up the pace with his. He whimpered her name against her mouth when she tugged his hair and nipped at his bottom lip. He grinned mischievously and slid his hand between them teasing her hard little clit with his thick fingers.

She pushed her hips against him silently begging for more, "I should make you beg, I love it when you beg, but you are letting me crash here tonight, so…." He suddenly thrust two fingers deep inside her making her cry out and grab onto his biceps.

He continued fingering her adding a third finger and rubbing his thumb against her clit enjoying the way her body shook against him. He snaked his free arm around her waist lifting her upper body off the bed so that he could ravage her neck again. The sounds she made when he sucked her neck made his cock twitch every time. He trailed his tongue down her neck and across her collar bone, down her chest until he pulled a hard nipple between his teeth. She yelped and tugged his hair as he flicked the tip with his tongue. She was close to cumming, she could feel it building up in the pit of her stomach and her walls started to clench around his fingers. He abruptly pulled them away and grinned at her "Oh no, baby, not yet, I don't think I've fully earned your forgiveness."

She whimpered in frustration as she watched him pull a condom from his pants pocket, he slowly tore the packet open and rolled it onto his length, his grey eyes never leaving hers as he climbed back onto the bed and kneeled between her legs. He teased her with the head of his cock, dragging it between her folds and slapping it against her clit, she was so close to begging him to fuck her, but she bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"You want this cock inside you, don't you babe?" He smirked.

"Not as bad as you want to be inside me," she retorted, laughing at the shocked look on his face. That's right, big man, two can play the sass game!

"So you think you are funny, do you?" He said grabbing her by her hips and thrusting into her in one quick, hard motion. She moaned his name and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, holding on for dear life as he pounded into her. Her walls started to clench around him again, she was so close, but he suddenly slowed down, pulling out agonizingly slow and stopping. She groaned in frustration as he completely changed his pace and thrust slowly pulling all the way out and slowly filling her again. It was the sweetest torture, he propped himself on one elbow and wrapped his hand in her hair, placing a tender kiss on her lips. She tangled her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his hips, meeting his thrusts with her hips, trying to encourage him to move faster.

He sucked her bottom lip and grinned, straightening himself up, he kneaded her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. He pulled all the way out, chuckling when she groaned, he positioned her legs against his shoulders and thrust back into her dripping wet core. He lifted her hips off the bed and thrust deep inside her, his head rolling back on his shoulders as his balls slapped against her soft skin. He looked down at her, her face was flushed, her lips plump and swollen and her eyes half closed and rolled back in her head, she was panting and moaning trying to move her hips and meet his thrusts, but he had a firm grip on her ass and kneaded her cheeks as he plunged himself deep inside her. "Damn, baby, you are so wet."

She was close again, she felt her body tense as he hit her sweet spot with every thrust. He was close too, he started thrusting faster and harder, his movements becoming less and less coordinated as he came closer to cumming. "Yes, baby, yes, cum for me baby."

"Roman! Oh god!" She cried as her walls squeezed his cock tightly, her body shaking as she finally achieved her release. He growled deep in his throat, feeling her squeeze his cock and hearing her call out his name, he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust into her hard one last time, collapsing on top of her as he came hard inside her. He wrapped his arms around her as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm, he kissed her neck and gently pulled out of her, tossing the condom in the trash can next to the bed.

He laid on his back, pulling her against his chest and covered them with a blanket. "mmmmm, You are forgiven," she said.

He chuckled, "Good because we are supposed to get hit with over a foot of snow. I might be here a few days."

She looked up at him and grinned, "Really?"

He kissed her forehead, "That's right, baby, so catch a little nap before round two."


End file.
